


hush hush, keep it down now.

by convenientmisfires



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-02
Updated: 2015-07-02
Packaged: 2018-04-07 06:59:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4253823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/convenientmisfires/pseuds/convenientmisfires
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That one time Abby Griffin surprised Marcus Kane in the middle of his shift, how he definitely got her back for it, and how Bellamy Blake learned to sleep with headphones on. </p><p>Or, Abby Griffin is really loud in bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	hush hush, keep it down now.

Marcus is about an hour into his shift when Abby walks up beside him.

"Councilor can I speak with you for a moment?"

Marcus' brow furrows, confused at what she needs to discuss now at eleven-thirty at night that cannot wait until morning, (or at least until he crawls into bed with her in a few hours). He motions to Bellamy to keep walking, that he'll catch up with him in a few minutes. Bellamy glances between the two of them and Marcus gets the feeling the boy knows something he doesn't but he lets it go and turns back to Abby as Bellamy walks on ahead.

"There's a very pressing issue I'd just like to go over with you briefly. We can discuss it at length once you've finished your patrols, but this just couldn't wait."

Marcus narrows his eyes as she leads him into a small alcove along the outside of the Ark. He watches her take another look around as if whatever she's about to tell him is some kind of secret The next thing he knows she's pressing him back against the hull of the ship.

"Abby, what are you--"

The rest of his sentence dies in a strangled groan as she drops to her knees. Surely she's not planning to do this here, but her hands tugging at the zipper of his pants tell him otherwise. Marcus doesn't think he's ever gotten so hard so fast in his life as Abby pushes his pants and briefs down just far enough to get his cock in her hands.

" _Abby_."

Her hands are soft and smooth, stroking him with a sureness to her grasp as her hand moves in long tight strokes from base to tip. He looks down to see her smirking up at him as he swells in her hand.

"I've been wanting to do this all day." She whispers it, almost as if that's the most shameful part of what they're doing out here and he can feel her breath on his cock. He'd seen her plenty of times today, picking up her supply request in medical that morning, eating lunch with Raven, they'd sat across from each other for an entire council meeting for god sake. The idea that she'd been thinking about this the whole time nearly does him in.

"And you wait til--" he groans as she twists her hand around him. "Til I'm on patrol?"

She licks her smirking lips and it might be the sexiest thing he's ever seen.

"I told you, this couldn't wait any longer."

And suddenly she's sucking him deep into her mouth, one of his hands slams hard into the metal ship behind him and he prays they aren't backed up against someone's room. He chokes out a gasp as his the tip of his cock slides down her throat as she sucks him impossibly deeper into her hot, wet mouth.

"God, Abby." His fingers tangle gently in her hair, framing her face and stroking his thumbs against her hollowed cheeks as she moves her head up and down, over and over. They've done this before, but never out here, never this open where anyone who walks by close enough could see them. He knows it thrills her, the idea that they might get caught, that anyone could walk up to them and find their Chancellor with Marcus Kane's cock in her mouth. He can tell she's enjoying this almost as much as he is, can see it in  the way her cheeks flush and her eyes light up as he starts to buck slightly against her enthusiastic mouth.  She holds him steady with a hand on his hip, pressing him back against the Ark as she pulls back sucking lightly on the tip before letting him go with a slight pop. Her hand keeps a steady pace as he looks down at her, an almost desperate look on his face as he brushes his thumb across her lower lip.

"Better make it quick Marcus, you've got work to do."

His head falls back against cold metal as she swirls her wet tongue around the tip of his cock before sucking him back into her mouth with renewed vigor.

"Fuck, Abby I'm gonna--" He looks back down to where his cock disappears between her lips and he's gone, hips stuttering and jerking as he comes, watching her swallow every last drop. He can't take his eyes off of her as she stands, licking her lips and swiping her thumb along the corners of her mouth. He pulls her close as she tucks his now soft, (but very satisfied) cock back into his pants, and he can taste himself on her lips as he kisses her hungrily. He moves his hands down to her hips inching closer to the button of her jeans.

"Your turn," he whispers as she pulls back, but her hands stop the progress of his own, bringing them back to rest on her hips.

"Uh huh, Councilor I believe you have a patrol to finish and your partner's probably wondering what's taking you so long."

Marcus groans his hands flexing against her, thumbs brushing her skin where her shirt's ridden up, he wants so badly to touch her, but he knows she's right.

"Come home soon, I'll be waiting." And with a fleeting kiss pressed to his cheek she's disappearing around the edge of the Ark, headed back to her room.

Marcus takes a deep breath, adjusting his clothes and running a hand through his hair before ducking out of the alcove to catch up with Bellamy, who's now (thankfully) a good distance away from where they'd been.

He's slightly out of breath by the time he falls instep with Bellamy again and it does nothing to abate the knowing smirk on the kid's face.

"Have a good meeting, _Councilor_?"

"Shut up, Blake." Marcus rolls his eyes and checks his watch, certain this is about feel like the longest patrol he's ever had to do.

* * *

Marcus checks his watch at least a dozen more times before it finally gives him the time he's been waiting for. Bidding a quick greeting to the two guards there to take his and Bellamy's place, he darts off toward Abby's room. Pointedly ignoring the way Bellamy snorts and shakes his head, walking at a much more leisurely pace behind him heading back to his own room down the same hall. When they reach the hall he turns and wishes Bellamy goodnight, still pointedly ignoring the thinly veiled laughter around his own wish for Marcus to _"Enjoy the rest of your night Councilor"_ and abandons any pretense he has left by skipping over his own room next to Bellamy's and heading further down the long metal hallway to Abby's.

He knocks softly at her door. It's unlikely that anyone else would be knocking on her door at two o'clock in the morning, but it's better safe than sorry.

"Abby?"

"Marcus? Come in."

Quickly and quietly he opens the door and ducks inside, shutting and locking it before turning to face her. Upon doing so he immediately realizes he was wrong earlier, the sexiest thing he's ever seen is Abby Griffin sitting stark naked in bed, a book in one hand while her other strokes lazy circles between her spread legs. She tosses the book aside as he starts to walk towards her.

"Oh thank god, I thought you'd never get back." She says it in that breathy tone that drives him absolutely up the wall with desire for her, rising up on her knees and pulling him down to kiss her the minute he's within reach.

He pushes her back down against the mattress keeping his eyes on hers as he backs up and sheds his clothes with haste.  He breathes heavily toeing off his boots, pulling his shirt off over his head and shoving his pants and briefs down and off and tossing all of them in a heap at the foot of her bed. Abby watches him hungrily, her chest rising and falling rapidly as she leans back, propping herself up on her elbows.

The moment he's stripped he climbs up over her on the bed, capturing her mouth greedily and pressing her hands into the pillow above her head.

"Do not _ever_ do that to me again."

They both know he's not serious, as if Abby showing up in the middle of his shift to suck him off wasn't the single greatest way to spend his shift, even if the past two hours had felt excruciatingly long. He drags his lips from her mouth down her neck and across her collarbone, sliding his hands slowly down her arms, indicating she should keep them where they are if she wants him to continue. She hums a little in the back of her throat as he presses hot, wet kisses across her breasts. Bracing himself above her on one elbow, he slides his free hand down her body feeling her jump slightly, her breathing erratic as his fingertips brush against her abdomen before tracing through the slick heat between her legs.

"God Abby, you're so wet." He groans, resting his forehead against her collarbone as his fingers slip easily through her folds. He's honestly surprised to find her this ready given the pace she was going when he walked in.

"I haven't-- _oh god_ ," he strokes his index finger directly over her clit. "I haven't been able to stop thinking about you all day."

Her words falling from her lips on a rushed breath and dissolving into a high pitched whimper as he repeats the motion before sliding his fingers down and easing two of them inside her. He moves down the bed to get a better angle, kissing down her stomach until he's between her spread legs, crooking one over his shoulder and pressing his hand flat and low against her abdomen.

"Oh really?" She looks down at him smirking between her legs, groaning as he scissors his fingers inside her, spreading her before he begins to slowly pump them in and out of her tight, wet cunt. Abby bites her lip and nodding and whimpering, not fully trusting her voice right now.

"Tell me, Abby," She lets out a low, needy moan and her whole body arches down to meet his hand. "Tell me what you've been thinking or I stop."

"Oh god, _Marcus_." She buries her face in her pillow, groaning and grinding against his hand. He slows his movements almost to a complete stop and she jerks her head back up pleading for him to keep going. He presses soft, wet kisses along the inside of her thigh.

"Tell me, Abby, _please_." Her head drops back to the pillow and she stares at the ceiling, breathing heavily, her eyes fluttering closed as his hand begins to move again. She really can't resist when he looks at her like that, when he asks her like that, his voice soft and dripping with desire.

"I couldn't stop-- _fuck_ " Marcus' tongue flicks out to tease at her clit. "Your cock, I couldn't stop thinking about the way you taste, the-- _oh god_ \--the way you feel in my mouth, the noises you make when I suck you off."

"What else Abby?" He sucks at her clit, his fingers spreading her as he adds a third. Her hands move to either side of her hips, hands clenching desperately at the sheets.

"I thought about the way you say my name, the way-- oh god _please_ , Marcus." His fingers pump in and out of her quickly, her legs tremble on either side of him,

"I thought about how good it feels when you fuck me. Oh god, Marcus please I want you inside me."

"Fuck, Abby." He rests his forehead against the inside of her thigh, his fingers crooking inside her before he leans back down to swirl his tongue around her clit. The sounds she's been making escalate at the feel of his mouth on her. He knows she's close when her low moans turn into a high pitched whine, punctuated by needy, desperate groans.

"Better keep it down Abby, you don't want to wake your neighbors." And she tries, she really does. She bites her lip and buries her face in her pillow, choking back screams. His words doing nothing but bringing her closer to orgasm. She feels as though she's dripping all over his hand at the thought that someone might hear them.

"Do you want them to hear how desperate you are to come, Abby?"

" _Please_ ," is all she can get out, her body positively quaking with need.

Marcus moves, climbing quickly back up the bed, replacing his fingers with his cock and sliding the hand he'd had inside her over her mouth just in time to keep everyone within fifty yards from hearing her scream as she comes, trembling and pulsing around him. She barely has time to catch her breath before he's pulling back and thrusting into her again, hard and fast, his hips snapping against hers. He rolls them over and she follows readily, hands coming to rest on either side of his head as his find her hips meeting her thrust for thrust as bounces up and down on top of him. Marcus arches his back up to kiss her, stealing her gasps as he slides a hand between them to bring her right back to the brink with him. She buries her face in his neck, panting and gasping as his fingers slip against her while she rides him.

"Come on, Marcus, do it." And suddenly he's coming, his heavy cock pulsing hot inside her, and he can't stop the ragged groan that falls from Abby's lips as she comes for the second time, collapsing on top of him.

She rolls off of him and they lie there, panting and trying to catch their breath. Marcus turns on his side to face her, brushing her hair out of her face.

"So, do you think they heard us?" Abby just grins, and swats lightly at his chest with the back of her hand. He tucks her against him and kisses her temple, both of them still breathing heavily.

* * *

**  
** Two rooms down Bellamy Blake is extremely thankful for the Sony Walkman/headphone set he'd found inside Mount Weather.


End file.
